Hero A 911 poem
by Mellonie Payne
Summary: A poem told from Alfred F. Jones' point of veiw about the 9/11 terrorist attacks. In honour of all who lost their lives that day and to those who fought for this country in the years after. Bess America.


It's been  
Eleven years  
Since those Twin Towers, the World Trade Center, fell  
And the Children of the World died.

Never forgotten  
Are those who gave their lives  
So that others could live.  
Never forgotten  
Are those who never made it out.  
Never forgotten  
Are those they left behind to keep going.

I couldn't be the Hero  
Too many people died.  
Can they forgive me?  
I couldn't save them.  
As those Towers crumbled,  
As the Pentagon fell  
And that Pennsylvania field caught aflame.

So many mothers,  
fathers,  
sisters,  
brothers,  
sons,  
daughters,  
aunts,  
uncles,  
cousins,  
grandparents,  
friends,  
Sacrificed themselves that day.  
The people among the First Response  
All those Firemen,  
Whether on duty or not,  
Who went anyway  
To try to save some lives.  
All those who didn't come home  
All the civilians who didn't have to help, but did anyway.  
All those who went in and never came back out.

I couldn't be the Hero  
Too many people died.  
Can they forgive me?  
I couldn't save them.  
As those Towers crumbled,  
As the Pentagon fell  
And that Pennsylvania field caught aflame.

They will **NEVER** be forgotten  
For they helped their neighbors and complete strangers  
To live another day.  
They were the Heroes  
When I could not be.

I couldn't be the Hero  
Too many people died.  
Can they forgive me?  
I couldn't save them.  
As those Towers crumbled,  
As the Pentagon fell  
And that Pennsylvania field caught aflame.

September 11, 2001 will be forever immortalized  
May no one forget those who gave their lives so that others could live.  
The perpetrator is dead.  
Their sacrifices were not in vain.  
We have –and will– avenge them  
They will **NEVER** be forgotten.

I couldn't be the Hero  
Too many people died.  
Can they forgive me?  
I couldn't save them.  
As those Towers crumbled,  
As the Pentagon fell  
And that Pennsylvania field caught aflame.

And I thank you, brave men and woman  
For saving all the people you did  
And for trying to save all those who didn't make it out.  
Thank you, for defending us in our hour of need.  
I have no words to express how thankful I am  
That you helped all those people  
So this simple poem must suffice.

I couldn't be the Hero  
Too many people died.  
Can they forgive me?  
I couldn't save them.  
As those Towers crumbled,  
As the Pentagon fell  
And that Pennsylvania field caught aflame.

The Stars and Stripes still wave  
The Eagle still flies  
And the Anthem still plays  
People still believe in their country  
So we will move on and rebuild  
Never forgetting.  
E Pluribus Unum. Out of many one.  
In God we Trust.  
The Land of the Free  
And the Home of the Brave  
The Resting Place of the Heroes of September 11, 2001.

I couldn't be the Hero  
Too many people died.  
Can they forgive me?  
I couldn't save them.  
As those Towers crumbled,  
As the Pentagon fell  
And that Pennsylvania field caught aflame.

Remember them.  
Remember those who died.  
Remember those who, for the last ten years or so, have fought overseas to keep me free.  
To keep you free.  
Remember all the men and women who have fought and given their lives so that we, in the Land of Brave and the Home of the Free, could live Free.  
And remember, on this most solemn of days, what it means to you to be free. To be an American.

We are the land of the Stars and Stripes.  
We are the melting pot of the world.  
We were wounded and fell but we got back up and kept on fighting.

Bless America. The Land I'm PROUD to call my home.

…

To all who died on September 11, 2001 and their families they left behind and all those who have fought and are fighting for me.  
From Alfred F. Jones aka The United States of America

I salute you. Thank you. Thank you for keeping my flag flying high. We are never broken. We are not intimidated.

...

Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own APH. I'm just a weaver of tales. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy and are deeply loved.


End file.
